


A Nightmare Before Christmas, Murdering Without Assistance

by Xnami8



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Christmas, Christmas Party, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: its a christmas murder, what more do you want





	A Nightmare Before Christmas, Murdering Without Assistance

_All I Want for Christmas Is You _played in the background, making his mind focus too much on what the lyrics really were. How that song, if slowed and just a couple of lyrics changed, could be really stalker-ish. He was at a party. A party- he shouldn't be focused on the lyrics of some stupid Christmas song. He should be focused on the party, the guests. He felt someone tap his shoulder, looking up he found it was his girlfriend.

"Ian? Sweetheart, are you going to help me?" Her angelic voice asked.

He cleared his throat. "Of course." Guess he didn't realize that the guests left; the party was over. The song was still playing.

"Is the song on repeat?" He asked carefully, not sure if he wanted her to answer that.

"Yeah!" She answered so happily, "It's my favorite holiday song!"

He chuckled in response. She had a garbage bag in one hand as the other gathered trash into it. He grabbed more from the counter. He soon heard his girlfriend mumbling the words.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_,"

He stopped picking up the garbage. He took a breath in as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. Why was her mumbling a song so triggering? The plate escaped his hand as she sang a bit louder, the breath he took in was forced out. Thankfully, it was only a paper plate so Clara didn't hear it, and she didn't stop singing.

"_Make my wish come true,_" Her face broke out into a smile, her perfect teeth showing.

He blinked a few times, trying to regain his focus to pick up the trash. And she made it worse, so much worse. She delicately danced her way over to him, the bag dragging on the floor. Her smile staying with her as she danced around her boyfriend, still singing.

"_All I want for Christmas is_," She stopped in front of him, "_You,_"

His body reacted violently- he tumbled back, landing on the ground. She dropped the bag and was over him in a heartbeat. Her brown eyes looked down at him with worry, her lips in a frown- hiding her perfect teeth. How lovely it would be to rip her perfect teeth out of her perfect little head.

"Oh, my goodness, Ian are you alright?" Her sweet voice asked with so much concern.

"I'm fine, Clara," He replied, maybe not as nice as he wanted it to.

She recoiled with a frown on her face, eyebrows creasing in anger. She grabbed the bag at a harder grip than before. She sighed before turning around sharply and went to pick up more garbage. And she went back to singing, “_There is just one thing I need,_”

His face looked at the ground as coldness took over his body. He took in another breath, hoping to calm himself down but it passed him. It left his chest hurting as he couldn’t breathe.

“How can you do that?” His voice growled.

She ignored him, turning the opposite direction- still singing and picking up the trash. This didn’t settle nicely inside him. He tried to breath again, but it, of course, didn’t work.

“I say one thing wrong and you ignore me, Clara?” He sneered, looking over at her. “That’s mature sweetie, picking up garbage at a speedy rate,”

She said nothing.

“Are you really this bad at listening? Thought you could more than just singing.”

She closed her eyes as she sang the next line, “_Santa Claus won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day,_”

Not only was he angry, but his demon was too. His demon was beyond angry- oh no- he was furious. His lips turned into a creepy smile that still looked like he was frowning, his eyebrows creasing downwards and his navy-blue eyes fading into the electric green of his demon. God, it felt good to hand someone else the controls. Clara was too set in her mood of ignoring him, that she didn’t see the changes. She didn’t see her boyfriend turn into something of her nightmares. He walked over to her, his hands growing red at the fingertips. His body heat leaving him as his breathing stopped. His teeth growing ever so slightly sharp.

“_More than you could ever know, make my wish come_\- oh!” Clara looked up to see Ian, who didn’t look like himself. “Ian…?”

“Ian’s not quite feeling like himself right now,”

“Why are you referring to yourself in third person?” Clara asked carefully.

“Ian and I are different entities, so I am speaking accurately.” The look of horror on her face was spectacular. This made him grin as he took another step forward.

“Then where is Ian?” She spoke quietly.

“I told you, he is not feeling well, you seem to not be dealing with this as an answer.” His eyebrows creased together. “You do understand what it means when someone is not feeing well- correct?”

Clara shut her mouth- not wanting to answer whoever this was.

“It looks like you don’t like me.” He walked closer, leaning down so they were face to face, He winked as his hands grabbed both of her wrists; her showing a light struggle. He laughed wildly, his cold breath ghosting her face- making her eyes blink as she jerked her head away.

“Can you guess why Ian let me have control, Clara?” His breath touched her neck, “You’ve managed to trigger him into losing his role. To let me take over; to let him break limits. You’ve managed to break him down so far that I had to come out, to come out and _take care_ of you, Clara.”

“‘Take care’ of me?” She asked, so chaotic like.

“Yes, take care of you, Clara,” He grinned. He then handled both of her hands to one of his, and took the free hand to her neck- getting a nice grip on it. His nails ran down the flesh lightly, not breaking any skin.

Clara looked at this man in fear and anger- all she wanted was Ian back.

He laughed at her facial expression, his cold breath hitting her face again, “So, sweet Clara, do you now understand what’s happening? Cause if not, then your worst nightmares will be gathering.”

“I-I- well, no,” She answered.

He gripped her neck tighter before speaking, “So, you need simple terms- the worst. You made Ian’s mind burst. Making me take over to deal with whatever the ache is. You are the ache, Clara. And I make people’s nightmares come true, to get rid of you- because if someone’s agitating Ian, I step in, accelerating the situation.”

“… You’re going to… abuse me?” She asked quietly.

“Oh, Clara,” He chuckled- his head rolling back, “I’m not only going to abuse you. I’m going to cause you agony, misery, distress- you name it. I’m going to go to all measures to make you go through more than hell. Your anxiety will rise with your heartbeat. Your breathing will be so fast that your eyes will widen. You will experience such gut-wrenching pain. You will suffer so much from my doings- you will regret crossing Ian.”

“But- but I didn’t do anything to him!” She cried out, her eyes watering. “I swear- I didn’t- I- I didn’t.”

He shushed her, the hand on her neck traveling to her lips. His hand then moved to cup her cheek. Her lip quivered, her eyes looking so sad. And the water works were starting up. God, even sad she still looked so perfect.

“Oh, Clara,” He spoke softly, a glitch in his voice, “You are too perfect for the world.”

She squinted her eyes at him. Perfect- _perfect_\- was she really perfect? Too perfect for the world? She let out a small breath- the warm breath hitting his chin. And what she did next, well, she thought it would fix this.

Clara kissed Ian’s demon. She hoped doing this would give her Ian back. Maybe believing some movie bullshit for it. She pulled away after a few seconds- realizing he didn’t kiss back. When she opened her brown eyes, she faced his angry electric green ones.

“And what was that for?” He asked- his voice glitching into many octaves. “What? Did you think a kiss would bring him back? Newsflash pink: this isn’t some film where you can fix things with a measly little kiss!”

Clara couldn’t take a step back because of his grip but her foot did move back.

“That’s rich- you kiss my host and because _we _didn’t enjoy it you try to get away! What did you think would happen? Do you not realize _HE_ WON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU’RE DEAD!” His eyes flared a brighter green as a faded red line appeared on his neck.

She (of course) gasped in horror.

“Get it through your perfect little head Clara, Ian’s not coming back until you. Are. Dead. Until your blood is on _my hands_, on _our clothes_, and maybe on the floor. Until your heart stops beating and you take your last breath will Ian come back. I am in control until you are drop dead.”

She shook her head no, not wanting to believe whoever this was- what his statements were. “I’m not dying till he comes back.”

“_Then good luck suffering,_” His voice glitched too many times. He ripped his hand off of her cheek- taking his sharp nails and dragging them across her neck. Breaking flesh deep enough for a small amount of blood to ooze out. She let out another breath of air as he repeated it again, and again. Letting four nice red lines go across her neck, left to right. Letting the nice crimson liquid pour out. Something snapped before he could do another attack. Her appearance changed as she, somehow, got out of his one hand grasp. Her brown eyes turned to violet as her lips turned into a smirk. Her wound stopped bleeding.

“You’re not the only one with a demon in you, prince charming.” This lady replied with much confidence.

He was shocked but kept character, “Who the hell are you?”

“Clara’s got a demon just like you- Ian- does. Except for the fact I know about introductions- something you should try hun,” The girl smiled, “I am Rachel- Clara’s demon.”

The boy huffed, letting go of the other demon. Rachel winked at him.

“Your name, princey?”

He jerked his head around dramatically as his voice glitched, “The name’s Jack, and I am wanting to turn back.”

“Are you cursed to talk in rhymes or something? It’s getting annoying.”

He sighed, “Look- I don’t know what’s going to happen now cause the only way I go away is for whoever wronged my host to die. Then I go back into my corner of the mind. Hiding their until another has wronged, letting Ian lose control and for me to take on.”

Rachel paused, classically putting her fingers to her chin and making her expression thinkable. “There’s gotta be another way for you to switch back- think about it!”

“Sometimes after something bad happens the feelings of all the rage and sadness he keeps inside- it’s let out. It’s like filing a bottle- until you can’t fill it anymore then I come spilling out with his feelings attacking.” The boy demon looked at the floor, “It’s a feeling of relief.”

“Ian relieves his feelings he doesn’t want to feel by having you come out and- basically- kill someone?” The boy nodded. After thinking for a few more moments, Rachel’s eyes lit up, “I’ll let Clara have control so you can kill her.”

He blinked.

“Oh, come on! You need to kill her to so you can go back into Ian’s mind and blah, blah, blah.”

“Yeah, yeah, but what’s going to happen with you?”

“You’ll see,” Rachel rolled her eyes, having the brown fill in for where the violet was. Her smirk dissolved into trembling lips. Clara was back. Clara’s neck wound was healed, leaving her neck clean with flesh. He quickly grabbed both of her hands with one of his, the other hand back on her cheek. She started to plead.

“-shut up.” He growled, cutting her off.

Jack was always a playful demon, especially with his victims. Always taunting them in rhymes, making their bodies bleed around until he got to his final destination to kill them- the heart. Always glitching around, which over time, he couldn’t help as he became more and more unstable. Letting out giggles or chuckles of laughter here or there because he was letting the insanity get to him- slowly letting the insanity take over _his_ mind. Slowly letting himself become a powerful demon, full of chaos, full of destruction, full of incomplete and utter madness. A completely insane demon.

After meeting Rachel though, he felt less playful with her host- Clara. He felt more vengeful. He felt upset that this girl had a demon in her, felt bad for attacking her even though he never knew Rachel was in there.

His hand trickled down to her neck, grabbing it with much force that caused her pleads to weaken, “Shut up.”

His nails dug into her flesh, a mix between a whimper and a scream leaving her lips. His head jerked as his neck twitched. His sclera turned black, letting his green eyes really glow. The red line on his neck deepened, showing that it was a cut.

“What do you think pleading will do? It sure won’t make me let go of you.” He taunted, drawing his face closer to hers. He didn’t allow an answer as he took his sharp nails and ran them down the sides of her face- losing his hold on her hands to do so.

“_All I want for Christmas, is,_” He began to sing softly, “_for you to be dead.”_ He finished with a deep glitch in his voice.

“_I won’t ask for much this Christmas,_” He smiled as he smeared the crimson liquid around her jawline, “_I won’t even wish for you to let go._” He let out another growl as his hands traveled down her torso- grabbing harsh enough to leave bruises on her hips. His tongue poked out of is mouth as he snatched her up from the counter- throwing her across the room. She landed hard on the tile, her vision blurring a bit. He smirked and licked his lips before walking over to her. Making sure that he took his time with each step, letting the blood from his fingertips drip to the floor.

“Look at you,” He chuckled, “your face covered in my favorite color. Soon your body will be too. Soon you’ll be lying here on these cold tiles with your warm body- drawing to be cold with lots of thick red blood oozing out of your corpse. All ready to stain these white tiles red.” He looked down at her disoriented face, noting that the impact may have made her lose focus. Before he reached her body, he stopped to rummage through the drawers, wanting to find a new weapon of use. The only thing that caught his eye was a pizza cutter. He turned his head back to the victim- seeing her wither around. A creepy smile landed on his face as he continued his strut over to her. The blood on his fingertips stained the cutter.

“Oh, Clara,” He sang out- his teeth showing in his smile. “Look at how perfect you are as you lie on the ground- your hair still in perfect curls, your beautiful brown eyes still shimmering but with fear, your perfect little face covered in blood. Such a pretty sight, Clara.”

He stopped talking for a moment, to graze his crazy eyes over his new choice weapon. He lightly let his fingers travel over it, almost in a teasing manor. He bit his lip as he straddled her, smiling wildly as he held the cutter up to her jawline. He let out a short-lived laugh as he trailed the cutter down to her shoulder- not breaking any skin yet. Her shirt had to be torn to get to her pale skin, the cold cutter just dancing on top. The cutter was then placed at her shoulder joint and dragged down her forearm, the pressure enough to break her perfect skin, letting the thick crimson liquid pour out.

He took a deep breath of the smell, closing his eyes to savor it. His eyes opened back up- the green brighter once again. The cutter was placed at the bottom of her arm, placed back in the cut that was just made. He applied more pressure as he cut back up to her shoulder, hearing a gasp escape her. After that he went to her other arm, repeating the cuts.

She gasped again but this one got caught in her throat, he shook his head, “Really? It’s a bit early for your lungs to quit on you,”

Once he got no reply, he when crazy with the cutter and her arms- making all sorts of cuts. Here and there, light or deep. Blood leaving its mark on the white tiles- on her skin and on his hands and some parts of his face. She struggled to say anything- everything failing to come out.

“Oh, sweetheart,” He fake pouted, “Can’t use your words? I’ll accept them even if their absurd.”

He leaned over her body, her eyes following his actions. He closed in to her face- their noses and lips almost touching, “You never should have kissed me,” He let out quietly and breathily. The cold air from his lips landed on hers, causing her to shiver.

“Kissing me only made me _angrier_,” He glitched, the cutter slipping to cut at her right collar bone, “Getting to those will make me happier,”

He placed the cutter under her chin, daring her if she looked down that she would be cut. He then took his nails, digging deep into her pale flesh. Letting his hand trail in a circle from right to left, leaving a beautiful mark between red and pale. Red blood slowly dripped out of the newly pierced skin, leaving a good contrast from her- now- sickly pale skin. He touched the blood, smudging it between his fingers before drawing it across her lips, acknowledging that her breathing was slow. His lips twitched into a half smile, his fingers smearing the blood on her lips more aggressively.

The cutter was moved to her lips, carefully and slowly being pressed against them. She tried to make more noise but it hurt too much to do so. The pressure got heavier and the blood streamed down the corner of her lips. His free hand stayed there to make sure all the fresh blood coming out of the wound was being smeared all over her lower face. Over the dried blood from her cheek scratches.

“It’s almost over, Clara,” He grinned, making eye contact with her.

He then tore at her shirt, exposing her chest. He ran his bloody fingertips over her heart, sticking his tongue out in focus. The cutter was put against her jaw joint, being pulled to her chin and afterwards down to her chest. More blood gushed out, leaving the girl with a few breaths left. The cutter was tossed aside, making a small noise as it hit the tile. The blood on the tool slowing dripping to the nice white tile, staining it. He kept focus on her chest, driving his sharp nails into her sick white skin. Tearing through the tissues, feeling the warmth of her flesh slide past his fingertips.

He leisurely drove his hand deeper and deeper into chest, eagerly waiting for his fingers to reach her heart. Time ticked by as he took it, continuing to gouge at her chest. Oodles of blood spewed out, coating her, him and the white tile.

“Do you see this now, Clara?” He spoke, quietly and firmly but still glitching his octaves, “I told you, once you die Ian will return and soon that you will earn.”

The girl couldn’t respond- her body barely living.

“Oh, look at that, your acting like a brat. Not answering when I question you, are you going to fall through? Sure, that would be delightful, and that would be rightful but I’m feeling spiteful. I’m certain you just want to die, not waste time. But wasting time can be a joy- and oh boy!” His fingers kept digging, kept feeling her warm flesh pass by. He was close.

He took his free hand up back to her face, his fingers creeping their way back into the slash wounds he made earlier. She could hardly look at him. His fingers then slashed again, increasing the wound and having more crimson liquid leak down her cheek.

She let out a small scream in pain as he laughed at her.

His smile was so wicked, his teeth poking out of it. His eyes so bright, and so determined to kill. His hand made a final twist- reaching the destination of her heart. He watched as his hand twisted, taking the life from her. Her lips letting her last breath fly by. Her eyes losing their existence and her head making a soft thud as it hit the tile.

And it was done, Clara was finally gone from the world. Her lifeless body laid underneath him, blood coming out everywhere. And the blood staining the tile, leaving quite a mess.

Jack’s face wore a smile, the deed was done and Ian could come back. He closed his eyes, going to return to the corner of his mind. Before he could, he saw a smoky pastel purple figure lunge at him. He didn’t do anything but gasp- letting the smoke into his body. It was then that Jack’s eyes rolled back, him leaving and allowing Ian to come back to reality.


End file.
